Randy Boggs, ROR student
by Goddess of the Keyblades
Summary: Randall was the dorky kid, so how he got into ROR has always been a mystery. Until now! Randall remembers how he became a member of the best scare team at Monsters University. One shot, for now at least. I may possibly write more.


**I don't own Monsters Inc and Monsters University, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The sounds of children's terrified screams echoed through the scarefloor as the scarers at Monsters Incorporated finished off their shift. Scream production was booming; With the fight to break the ultimate Scare record well underway, and each Monster was trying their hardest to be number one.  
Battling it out at the top of the leaderboard where childhood rivals, James P. Sullivan and Randall Boggs. Both where close to beating the record, with Sulley just 10 points ahead of Randall. By the end of the next shift, one of them would hold the title of Ultimate scarer, and both Monsters where certain it would be themselves.

'I'm going to beat you tomorrow, Sullivan!' The purple lizard hissed. 'You may have been champion of University, but_ I_ rule the scarefloor.'  
Sulley smirked 'Oh, really? And what makes you think that?'  
'Because unlike you two dropouts, I _finished _my training, and have far more skill than you.'  
This time it was Mike that spoke up. 'What are you going to do, turn pink with wittle love hearts and wake the child up nicely?' he jeered.  
Randall's tail went a deep shade of red, the colour slowly consuming the rest of his body with his rising anger.  
'SHUT IT, WAZOWSKI!' he snapped, not wanting to re-live his most embarrassing moment again. Standing before ROR, Oozma Kappa, the whole _school_, with the embarrassment of loosing like that... He shook the memory from his head, but he couldn't stop the mocking laughter of his two workmates.

'Hey, at least I was ACCEPTED into the top fraternity! I didn't see you getting invited to join Roar Omega Roar!'  
Sulley scoffed. 'Nope, you're right. We got lumbered with Oozma Kappa. And what happened to them when we joined? They became the top scare team! Which proves that we're better scarers. Than. You.'  
Fungus winced, knowing that his teammate was about to blow a fuse. 'Uh, Randall... I-I- think we should go now and-'  
'TOMORROW, I WILL SHOW THEM! THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME ANYONE MOCKS RANDALL BOGGS!'  
And with that, he slunk away, Fungus running after him frantically.

As Randall left the irritating pair behind, he heard them laughing.  
_'That guy was such a dweeb when we first met, how the likes of him got into ROR, I will never know.'_  
_'It's a mystery, that's for sure!.'  
_He growled to himself. 'I wasn't THAT much of a dork... Was I?'

oOoOoOo

Randall remembers walking up to the dorm owned by ROR, the most respected fraternity in all of MU. He had always been the weak, unaccepted Monster at every school he'd been to, but he was sure that this time would be different. He'd made a fresh batch of cupcakes, each with the word 'ROR' carefully iced on top of them, and he was going to give them to said team it hopes of winning their approval. After all, nothing says 'cool' like cupcakes, right?

He knocked on the door. No answer. He was starting to feel a little nervous now... What was he thinking? Marching right up to the cool kids and hoping to instantly gain their approval? How could he be so foolish, so-  
The door opened, to show Johnny glowering down at their visitor, making Randall jump. In his fright, he almost turned invisible, but he managed to stop himself.  
'H-hello,' he stammered 'My name is R-Randy Boggs, I was wondering if I c-could... Ummm... Maybe, if it's okay... I c-can...'  
'Spit it out, lizard! I aint got all day!' Johnny shouted impatiently.  
Randall took a deep breath and composed himself, they tried again.  
'Oh... Sorry. I was thinking... Well... Could I join Roar Omega Roar?'

A silence settled between them. Randall could feel himself starting to shake. This was a terrible idea! But he couldn't back out now. He ignored the unreadable glare that Johnny was giving him, held up his tray full of cupcakes, and smiled awkwardly. 'I-I made you guys these, if you'll accept them?'

At this point, Johnny couldn't hold back the laughter.  
'Cupcakes?! You're trying to buy your way into ROR with CUPCAKES?!' he snorted, tears filling his eyes. 'That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Listen kid, we only take the best, scariest Monsters here. You aint going to scare kids by baking them their favourite deserts now, are you?'

Randall hung his head in shame. He was right; he'd never be a top scarer. The defeated young student turned away, scolding himself for even thinking he had a chance. But before he left, he placed the cupcakes on the floor. He wasn't going to eat them... Heck, he didn't even want to _look_ at them. They where just a reminder of his failure.

As he left, he heard Johnny pick them up. Randall flinched, expecting them to get thrown at him, but was rather surprised when none came flying his way. Johnny took a bite, expecting to be disgusted. But he was pleasantly surprised as the flavour hit his taste buds. He had never tasted such great cakes! They where light and fluffy - baked to perfection! And the icing was a delectable chocolate, decorated with strawberry letters. The two flavours complemented each other beautifully. He grabbed another, then another! Soon there where no cakes left. He looked down at the empty tray sadly, wishing he could have more. Then he realised... That Monster - Randy, was it? - was the only one who could bake this well.

They needed him on the team.

'Hey, kid! Wait up!' Johnny shouted, running towards Randall frantically. The lizard turned round, looking at the leader of ROR with sad eyes. Johnny couldn't deny that he felt a little _little_ bit guilty.  
'What's with the sad eyes, kid?' he asked, giving Randall a friendly punch on the arm. 'You've made the team! Congratulations!'  
Randall stared at him blankly as he processed Johnny's words. Then a huge smile broke out on his face.  
'Really?! ThankYouThankYouThankYou!' He gave the leader of ROR a massive hug.  
'Woah, kid, easy. There's a catch...' Johnny said, prizing the lizard off of him. 'You'll need to keep baking these delicious cupcakes for us. Can you do that?'

'Sure, of course! Randall beamed, as Johnny lead him into the dorm. 'Hey, maybe I can even teach you to bake them if you like?'  
'I'm not really the 'baking cakes' type of Monster' Johnny admitted. 'But I guess I could try?'  
'Sounds great!' Randall chimed, and Johnny smiled, just a_ little_ bit. Maybe this dorky kid would be a valuable addition to the fraternity after all.

* * *

**I might add a second chapter to this... Or I might not, I'm not sure yet. ^_^  
This isn't JohnnyxRandy, though the ending kinda reads like it...  
Read it as friendship, shipping, whatever! I aint one to sink your ship. XD  
Reviews are always gratefully received!~**


End file.
